This invention relates to deformation members in which the length of the member may be reduced by eversion of a portion of the member.
As disclosed in German Patent No. 1 172 558, deformation members operating on the eversion principle may be employed in motor vehicles to provide, for example, an energy-converting connection between the bumper and the chassis of a vehicle, or as a telescoping connecting member between the steering wheel and the steering column or the hub of a steering wheel. Conventional deformation members of this type, providing energy conversion by eversive deformation, are fabricated of metal. As a rule, they require several manufacturing steps and are therefore costly to produce.